whitneygoluckyfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitney Larson
Whitney Leigh Larson is the main protagonist of WhitneyGoLucky, She is a user of Instagram, YouTube, Miitomo, GoAnimate (formerly as Grantelarson). She is born on October 2, 2003. She is 16. She was made in "Miraculous Marinette Dress Up Game" on Starsue (starsue.net) and edited on Microsoft PowerPoint and Adobe Photoshop CS4. She used to be a Pop Star, then later a Cat in Miitopia. Personality She is Sweet, Friendly, Energetic (Energetic in Miitopia). She helps so many people of Miitopia. Her fans love her Iconic Hyperspace Dress from Miitomo. Relatives Parents Grant Larson (Father) Rachelle Larson (mother) Siblings Bradley Larson (Older Brother) Tyler Larson (Younger Brother) Lucy Larson (Sister) Rex Larson (Second Younger Brother) Pets Roxy (Dog) Buttercup † (Hamster) Songs Yonder Come Day (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Fall) Festival Sanctus (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Fall) All Things Bright and Beautiful (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Fall) It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing) (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Fall) Ring those Christmas Bells (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Winter) Not that Far from Bethlehem (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Winter) Christmas Joy (A Soulful Celebration) (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Winter) The Violet (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Spring) Cantate Domino Alleluia (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Spring) Someone to Watch Over Me (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Spring) Thoroughly Modern Millie (Part of the QCHS Musical: Thoroughly Modern Millie) Thoroughly Modern Millie (Reprise) (Part of the QCHS Musical: Thoroughly Modern Millie) Ain' A That Good News (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Summer) Take Me Home (Pentatonix Cover) (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Summer) Rewrite The Stars (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Summer) He Is Marvelous (Feat. Delaney Starks and the Queen Creek High School Chorale) (Part of Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Summer) The Journey (Part of the 2019-2020 Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Fall) It's Only A Paper Moon (Part of the 2019-2020 Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Fall) For the Beauty of the Earth (Part of the 2019-2020 Queen Creek High Women's Ensemble Fall) Allies Marlie Ellingson (Best Friend), Hope Niven, Jessica Moore, Jacey Sparks (Best Friend), Anpanman, Currypanman, Shokupanman, Melonpanna, Rollpanna, Creampanda, Uncle Jam, Butterko, Cheese, Rare Cheese, Kurun, Kilala, Baikinman, Dokin Chan, Kokin Chan, Horrorman, Cuphead, Mugman, Ms. Chalice, Cala Maria, Medina, Camellia, Baroness Von Bon Bon, Beppi the Clown, Cagney Carnation, Ribby and Croaks, Elder Kettle, Bendy, Boris, Alice Angel, Baldi, It's A Bully, Playtime, Principal of the Thing, 1st Prize, Gotta Sweep, Arts and Crafters, Filename2, Celeste, Glitch, Coach Millenium, Audrey, Lotta, Dot, Temmie, Tokio, Calen, Mirei, Peralino, Clarence Wendele, Jeff Randell, Ryan "Sumo" Sumozski, Susumu Hori, Puchi, Anna Hottenmeyer, Ataru Hori, Usagi, Taizo Hori, Holinger-Z, Dr. Z, Shulk, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Alolan Vulpix, Bula, Zeeter, Multo, Gorga, Wizzy and Wigg, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, Rudolph, Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Geppetto, Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz, Master Eon, Hugo, Princess Vanilla, Alex Roman, Kirrina, Mappy, Wataru Hoshi Enemies Correcto UTTP, Giggles Shortcake, The Devil, King Dice, Chevron, Belson Noles, Steven Universe, Penn Zero, Sashi Kobayashi, Boone Wiseman, Keel Sark, Eguri Hatakeyama, Kowars, Areum Lee, Axel Jimenez, Dr. Manhole, Pooka, Fygar, Daniel Tiger, Jodi Platypus, O the Owl, Miss Elaina, Prince Wednesday, Katerina Kittycat, Caillou, Dora Marquez, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Bimajo, Tsubuyakky, Suzukky, Tyler Bowman, Kevin Reynolds, Jennifer Shope, Theodore "The Roach" Roachmont, Johnny Test, Dark Truder, Traxie, Deliria, Stromboli, The Coachman, Honest John, Gideon, Lampwick, Syndrome, Evelyn Deavor, Kaos, Glumshanks, The Doom Raiders, Strykore, Little Bill, Goro Likes Soreike! Anpanman, Cuphead, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, Harvey Street Kids, Time Bokan 24, Clarence, Mr. Driller, Pokemon, The Zula Patrol, Big Hero 6, Skylanders (All Games), Wii U Games, Nintendo Switch Games, Fortnite, Pinocchio (1940), The Incredibles, Vocaloid, Horrid Henry, Splatoon, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1948 and 1964), Chill With Bob Ross, Glitter Force, Mappy, Namco Museum, Thoroughly Modern Millie Dislikes Steven Universe, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Wreck-It Ralph, Ralph Breaks the Internet, The Loud House, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Caillou, Dora the Explorer, Dora and Friends: Into the City, Go Diego Go, Mike The Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Team UmiZoomi, Bubble Guppies, PAW Patrol, Super Noobs, Johnny Test, Peppa Pig, Curious George, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Vampirina, Haruhi Suzumiya, Blue's Clues, Rolie Polie Olie, Bob the Builder, Barney & Friends, Little Bill, Chickiepoo and Fluff: Barnyard Detectives, Small Potatoes, Can Your Pet Outfits Her Outifts are Very iconic. Her Hypserpace Dress is Iconic. and Other Miitomo Outfits Trivia * Her Instagram Account is @whitneygolucky * In 2018, She attended the Queen Creek High School Women's Choir and she is an Alto, then currently a soprano. * She portrayed Mathilde in her musical Thoroughly Modern Millie for the Queen Creek High School Musical in April 2019. * She met Kyary Pamyu Pamyu at Disneyland in Anaheim during her Newell Barney Field Trip on January 19, 2018. * On April 27, 2019, She went to the Disney Channel Fan Fest in Disneyland California Adventure and saw one of the famous people in the parade too. She met Meg Donnelly. * On May 13, 2019, The Queen Creek High School Women's Ensemble performed a cover of "Rewrite The Stars" for the movie "The Greatest Showman". Rewrite The Stars is a song that is based on influential women. * On July 17, 2019, She and her mom went to a TWICE concert in Inglewood, The Forum. She was excited about TWICELIGHTS (TWICE World Tour 2019-2020). Nayeon looked at her. During the intermission talk, she yelled "COME TO MY HOUSE ONE DAY!". She loved Sana.